The primary objectives of this study are to determine whether activity of individual drug metabolizing enzymes, measured at the time of initial diagnosis, are different from case controls, and whether they relate to the histopathology of the tumor, to other genetic markers of bladder cancer, or predict the probability of tumor recurrence in patients with papillomatous transitional cell carcinoma of the bladder who are initially treated by transurethral resection of their tumor.